charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Barnes
'Troy Barnes '(born December 4, 1989) is a character in the NBC/Yahoo! sitcom Community. He is played and voiced by Donald Glover. Along with Pierce Hawthorne, he is one of the two main characters to not appear in every season of the show. Troy is a graduate of Riverside High School, where he was the star quarterback of the football team and prom king. His many admirers at school included his fellow classmate Annie Edison who would later join him at Greendale and become his roommate. At the time he had the interest of many elite universities but couldn't handle the pressure of other people's expectations. The night before a big game attended by college recruiters he intentionally dislocated both of his shoulders (or faked a knee injury, accounts vary) doing a keg flip at a party. With few options for a higher education, he considered Greendale after being handed a promotional flyer by Ben Chang while at the frozen yoghurt place. Troy later admitted he chose the school because it was close to his house and because he saw a late night commercial for Greendale in which had a student giving a thumbs up sign in a "cool way." While at GCC he grew very close to a study group he joined, particularly Abed Nadir who became his best friend and, Britta Perry whom he dated briefly. After graduating from college he briefly re-enrolled some time later in order to discover who he was. When his fellow study group member Pierce Hawthorne passed away, Troy was offered a chance to win his fortune by completing a sailing trip around the world. Troy accepted the challenge and said goodbye to his friends before he left on the boat with his childhood idol LeVar Burton. Troy was also the owner of a monkey named Annie's Boobs, who got its name via a contest on Twitter. Since Abed set it free, it spent its time collecting items owned by the Study Group, and storing them in the air vents. Troy began the series as an arrogant, selfish jock who was so concerned with keeping his former High School status that he wore his letterman jacket for the first few days at Greendale. Jeff implied that Troy wanted so badly to be liked that he based a lot of what he did just for other people. Eventually Troy evolved from his original persona into an overly sensitive and goofy nerd. The transformation was largely due to Abed's mutually beneficial friendship, which Troy seemed to lack in his high school years. Troy cared deeply about his friends and has been willing to sacrifice himself for their sake on several occasions (("Epidemiology"), ("First Chang Dynasty")). Despite his heroic and lovable traits, Troy has numerous insecurities and something of a childish personality. It is noted by Abed that Troy is extremely emotional, easily distracted, and is insecure about his level of intelligence ("Pillows and Blankets"). He struggled to be viewed as an adult by the rest of the study group due to his juvenile antics with Abed. However, it's shown that he can be serious and mature when he needs to be ("Introduction to Finality"). Biography Season 1 Troy (along with Pierce, Shirley and Annie), is asked by Abed to join Jeff and Britta in a Spanish study group. When it's discovered that Jeff lied about being a Spanish tutor, the rest of the study group kicks him out. When Troy and the others later find Jeff depressed on the steps of the library, they all take pity on him and invite him back. Troy and Abed soon become fast friends and a full blown bromance develops. He also becomes more comfortable with college life and ditches his varsity jacket along with his jock mentality. He also spent the year oblivious to Annie's obvious school girl crush on him until he was made aware of it by Jeff and Britta. When he helps Britta out at her dance recital it lays the seeds for future developments between them. An encounter with Jerry the janitor makes Troy aware of the exceptional repair man skills he possesses. At the end of the semester, his father kicks him out of the house to make room for his much younger girlfriend. Troy tries to move in with Abed in his dorm room but is told by his friend that living together at this point would put too much of a strain on their friendship. He instead accepts a previous offer he got from Pierce and moves into his mansion with him. Season 2 Troy is still adjusting to living with Pierce when he returns to school. Now in his sophomore year, he and the study group take Anthropology 101 together. Pierce learns that Troy had been quoting his offensive comments on a twitter account called "Old White Man Says," but eventually forgives him when he finds out how popular the account had become. Troy makes a gruesome discovery at the mansion when he finds Pierce's mom dead. On Halloween, he rescues everyone from a mysterious contagion brought on by taco meat although everyone's memory of the event is erased by government agents. Troy later receives a voice mail that hints Chang hooked up with Shirley that same night. Troy discovers on his birthday that he is actually turning 21 years old and the study group goes take him to a a bar to celebrate. He takes an acting class with Britta and lies about a childhood trauma, at first to win the respect of his classmates but later to to take advantage of Britta's attraction to "damaged" men. He and Abed build a blanket forttogether, have a friendly competition over the affections of the school librarian and rally the Greendale students when the school is invaded by City College. Season 3 In Troy's third year at school, he and Abed finally move in together. They also later welcome Annie as the roommate at their apartment. His talent as a repairman gets him the attention of the Air Conditioning Repair school annex. Throughout the semester, the head of the A/C department Vice-Dean Robert Laybourne tries to convince Troy to join them enticing him with the perks of being in an elite A/C secret society. A schism forms between him and Abed while at the same time Troy finds himself getting closer to Britta who starts to return his unrequited affections. While he is constructing a Pillow Fort with Abed they have a falling out resulting in a campus wide civil war. Although the best friends make up, Troy and the study group are later expelled by the school board thanks to Ben Chang having framed them for causing a riot at school. Troy and the group eventually manage to expose Chang as the true culprit and redeem themselves by saving the school from his rule. However, he is forced to leave his friends and join the AC school due to their assistance during the crisis. Over the summer, a shocking death at the AC school has Troy convinced it was a murder. After confronting the culprit he wins his freedom from the school and is able to reunite with his friends. Season 4 Troy started his fourth at school in a relationship with Britta. On Halloween, Troy and Abed dress up as Calvin and Hobbes and Shirley warns Troy about not letting Britta pressure him into anything he isn't ready for yet. Troy, Britta Abed, Jeff and Annie all attend the Inspector Spacetime convention. He becomes jealous when Abed introduces him to a new friend he made online called Toby Weeks. He and Annie investigate Chang's mysterious return to school. Troy has a traumatic balloon ride with the rest of the study group and reveals to them his most shameful secret: he started the Greendale Fire of '03. On the anniversary of his first date with Britta, Troy pretends to "swap" bodies with Abed. It's later revealed he did this in order to avoid admitting to her that their relationship wasn't working. He eventually comes clean and breaks up with Britta. When Abed tries to piece together any unknown connections between the study group, Troy recalls how he intentionally injured his knee in a keg flip and how he previously lied about not knowing who Annie was. He later makes the group realize that their past history's are all linked by a fateful day at the Greendale Mall when they all went to Yogurtsburgh. Season 5 Troy and the study group are unexpectedly reunited with Jeff for another year at Greendale Community College. They all re-enroll at the school after Jeff joins the staff as the new law professor. At Abed's insistence, Troy, Annie, Shirley and Britta take a Nicolas Cage-themed media studies course taught by Professor Sean Garrity. Troy and the rest of the group also form a teacher/student alliance called the "Save Greendale Committee". When the Ass Crack Banditresurfaces, Troy becomes one of his victims and is traumatized by the incident. When Star-Burns confesses to the crime, Troy confronts him at a press conference and slaps him, although it is later revealed that Star-Burns is not responsible. Soon after, Shirley finds out that Pierce has died and Troy and the group attend his funeral. A man named Mr. Stone carries out Pierce's will and asks them to participate in a private inquest which makes them eligible for a share of Pierce's estate. After the inquest is done, Troy is revealed to have gotten all of Pierce's shares of Hawthorne Wipes worth over 14 million dollars. The only condition is that Troy accept the challenge of sailing around the world. Before Troy embarks on his trip, Abed hosts a campus wide game of "Hot Lava" in his honor. Troy and Abed enjoy one last adventure at school and, thanks to Britta's persistence, admit how much they will miss each other. Once the game is over, a rig pulling Pierce's sailing vessel "The Childish Tycoon", along with co-anchor LeVar Burton, arrives to pick Troy up. Troy says goodbye to everyone and climbs aboard, sharing one last look with Abed as he leaves. Sometime after their journey started it was reported that LeVar Burton and his "non-celebrity companion" were captured by pirates off the Gulf of Mexico. Category:Male Category:Human Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:Community characters